


Congratulations!  You have a new match!

by ThoughtsAnonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, Horny Clarke, Smut, Tinder, soft lexa, there's smut in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsAnonymous/pseuds/ThoughtsAnonymous
Summary: Lexa has been off the market for a year, and Clarke is a sexual whirlwind.  When they match on tinder and meet for a casual hookup, it seems straightforward enough, but when it starts becoming a regular occurrence, things get messy (emotionally and otherwise).TLDR: Casual sex turns into feelings™, Lexa is a softboi, Clarke is a fuckboi





	1. It's a Match!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to share my first fic with you guys!! Enjoy the gayness.

Lexa was swiping through Tinder, mostly to pass the time while waiting for Anya to show up for their weekly Friday night bar hopping, when she came across a beautiful, blonde haired, blue-eyed woman named Clarke.  When she opened her profile, the only thing written was “looking for something fun.”  Lexa had never done anything casual, but this Clarke was incredibly attractive, and she knew she couldn’t pass up the potential opportunity.  Crossing her fingers, she swiped right, and held her breath.  Three seconds later, nothing had happened, and Lexa sighed in resignation, locking her phone, and tossing it to the side.  Not a minute later, her intercom buzzed, presumably Anya, and she jumped up, grabbed her phone and purse, and ran outside.

She opened the door on her best friend, dressed in tight leather pants, a leather jacket, and a flowy white top, leaning up against the wall by the exterior door.

“Hey stranger, ready to go?”  Anya asked, looking up from her phone.

“Yeah, where are we going again?” Lexa had been too lazy to look up the place where they were going, and had forgotten the name of it altogether as a result.

“That new place, Natblida?  Lincoln, Roan, and Luna are already there.  It’s on tenth and Azgeda.”

Lexa raised an eyebrow at the location, but Anya had already looked away, nodding to the lyft driver she had taken to get there that they were ready to go.  That area of town was known for its bad reputation, and her friends usually didn’t stray far from the safer areas of Polis, like Trikru or the Gona District.

“I know what you’re thinking, but this girl I hooked up with last week bartends there and apparently they have really great drink prices.”  Anya smirked a little, and nudged Lexa’s arm as they buckled up in the car.  “Apparently it’s a queer bar so who knows?  Maybe your dry spell will end tonight.”

“Ha ha.”

“You know the likelihood of that happening after last time is extremely low.”  The one time Lexa had gone home with someone, the girl had started crying over her ex, and instead of leaving, or getting laid, Lexa ended up taking care of her all night.  She wasn’t keen on reenacting that.

“You just need to know when to leave. Don’t let one time stop you from ending your involuntary celibacy tonight.”

Lexa grumbled and didn’t respond, knowing her friend was right, but reluctant to admit it.

“I mean it, Lexa.  What better way to get over Costia than get under someone else?”

“Anya-” Lexa warned.

“I’m just saying.”  There was a tense pause, and they both looked out their respective windows in thought, before Anya saw something, and straightened a little in her seat.  “I think we’re here.”  She leaned forward to address the driver, whose name Lexa never caught.  “You can pull up right by that door there, with the group of people smoking outside.”

The driver nodded, and within a minute, Lexa and Anya were on the sidewalk, walking quickly to the bar to stay warm.  It was a chilly October evening.

Once they got inside, Lexa immediately knew she liked the place.  The interior was dark, with a bar all along the right wall, the dj and dance floor in the back, and pool tables to the left of the entrance.  It had the vibe of a dive bar that had recently fallen into popularity again.  At one of the pool tables further in, Lincoln, Luna, Roan and some other woman were looking at or waving them over after seeing them come in.

“Hey guys! What do you think of this place?”  The tallest in the group, Lincoln, asked.  He had a big smile on his face, and kept looking over to the woman Lexa didn’t know.

“It’s pretty cool so far, but I won’t really know until I see how good their drinks are,” Lexa said, still looking around, but mostly trying to size up the short brunette Lincoln was next to.

“The drinks are beyond awesome, my friend Raven makes them, and she doesn’t mess around,” said the newcomer.  “I’m Octavia, by the way, I’m not sure if Lincoln told you I’d be here."

Lincoln jumped at the mention of his own name, realizing his mistake.  “Oh shit, yeah, guys, this is Octavia, my--uh--date.” He was clearly nervous, but beamed nonetheless.  Lexa could tell he was happy to finally introduce everyone to this girl.

Octavia smiled, and shook both Lexa’s and Anya’s hands. “It’s really nice to meet you guys, Lincoln’s told me a lot about you.”

Anya smiled slightly, still unsure of what to think of Lincoln’s surprise date.  “It’s nice to meet you too.  We’d like to say the same, but I guess Lincoln has been a little secretive as of late.”

“Not intentionally!” Lincoln protested, “I’ve just been, uh, a little distracted.”

Lexa chuckled inwardly.   _ More than a little, I’d say. _  On the exterior, she remained impassive and aloof.

Luna was getting impatient with the formalities.  “Okay, we all know each other now, let’s driiiiiiiink!”

Everyone laughed and nodded in agreement, and headed over to the bar, where a hot, dark haired, hispanic beauty was leaning against the counter.  “Hey Octavia!”  She also nodded her direction in acknowledgement of everyone else.  “Boytoy.  Cheekbones.  Et al.”  She winked at Anya, and Lexa saw Anya roll her eyes in response.  “What can I get for ya?”

 

<<<<<>>>>>

 

Lexa was about four drinks in when she checked her phone again while Octavia and Luna were playing pool against the guys, with Anya chatting up Raven at the bar.  The message “Congratulations! You have a new match” from Tinder was the first notification on her phone.  To her surprise, the one right below it was “You have a new message,” which was also from the dating app.  She quickly opened her phone with bated breath. She had a message from Clarke, the blonde she had swiped right on earlier.

**Clarke:** Hi cutie, what are you up to tonight?

Lexa closed her eyes, and mentally fist pumped, before typing a response.  Thankfully she was only drunk enough to be brazen, and not misspell every other word.

**Lexa:** Drinking now, but maybe you later?

She debated for a second, but then decided to fuck it, and hit send.  She expected some sort of delay, but to her surprise, got an immediate response.

**Clarke:**  I’m drinking too.  Do you want to meet up?  I can come to you.

Lexa’s heartbeat picked up.  She didn’t realize this would happen so quickly, but her hormones and the alcohol were screaming at her to say yes, so she did by simply sending the blonde the name of the bar.  Another minute later, she got her reply.

**Clarke:**  Lol.  I’ll be there in ten.

Lexa was puzzled about the way Clarke phrased her message for a short second, but curiosity gave away to a strong wave of desire when she realized what she was walking into.  Within ten, maybe fifteen minutes, she could be on her way to getting laid for the first time in a year, and she had to bite her lip to keep from groaning.  She stopped herself from getting too lost in her thoughts though, because she had to let someone know where she was going, so she went over to Luna.

“Hey Luna?”

Luna turned away from the pool game at hand.  “Hey Lex!  What’s up?  Where’d ya go?”

“Just the bathroom.  Can you do me a favor?”

“Sure!”

“Can you let Anya know I won’t be needing a ride tonight?  It looks like I’m meeting up with someone here in a few minutes, and I have a feeling I’m not going to be going home.”

Luna eyed her for a second, but she was also a little drunk, so it was more funny looking than anything.  “Will do.  Do you know this girl?  Need me to make sure she’s not actually a murderer?”

Lexa laughed.  “Maybe, she’s supposed to be blonde, blue eyes, really hot.  If I leave with anyone else, come save me.”

Luna nodded vigorously, and looked over Lexa’s shoulder.  “She’s not by chance that chick at the bar, is she?  Because if so, I might take her home myself!”

Lexa’s adrenaline shot through the air, and she whipped around to see Clarke standing by the bar, waiting for a drink that Raven was mixing, chatting with the bartender while she stood.  She was even more alluring in real life, and her eyes were even more blue.

“Oh shit, that’s her!”  Lexa needed a fifth drink, she wasn’t sure she could do this on just four.

“Go get her!”  Luna pushed Lexa in the girl’s direction.  “Be safe! Have fun!!”

Lexa tried to compose herself as she walked over, and cooly slid in next to Clarke, without making eye contact.  “Gin and tonic, keep the change,” she said to Raven, sliding a crisp ten dollar bill across the counter.  She could feel the blonde watching her.

Raven looked between Clarke and Lexa, shrugged, and took the ten.  “You got it, boss.”  She then bent below the counter to grab the ingredients.

“Wow.”  A low, raspy voice came from who she knew was Clarke.  “Are you that smooth and generous in bed?”  She was frank, and it light a fire in Lexa’s abdomen.

Lexa finally turned to her, and their eyes met. Up close, Clarke was stunning.  “You’ll have to find out and let me know.”  She rested her hand on Clarke’s thigh lightly, unsure of her actions after a year off the scene.

Thankfully, Clarke took Lexa’s hand, and held it in place, smirking.  “I guess I will.”

“Vodka soda, gin and tonic.”  Raven interrupted, plopping the drinks unceremoniously down in front of the two.  “And get a room already, oy,” she muttered, half playfully, half seriously before walking to the other end of the bar.

Clarke raised her eyebrow.  “Sage advice.  Want to drink these and get out of here?”

Lexa nodded quickly, and started downing her drink, as Clarke did the same, both maintaining eye contact as if it were a competition.  Clarke won, but it’s not like Lexa was keeping track.

When they finally put their drinks down, Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand again, and pulled her outside.  “I live two blocks from here, is that alright with you?”

Lexa just nodded again, suddenly feeling the full effects of drinking as her face met the cold wind.

“Great!  Follow me.”  Clarke practically dragged Lexa away from the bar, walking as quickly as possible until they reached a blue door with the number 809 above a small, decorated mailbox.  Clarke fought with her keys and the door for a minute, and then they were finally in the apartment stairway.  

Within a heartbeat, Clarke pushed Lexa against the nearest wall, and looked into her eyes before roughly kissing her, surprising Lexa with her aggression.  After taking a second to realize she was supposed to kiss back, Lexa did so, moving her lips in sync with Clarke’s frantic, hungry movements as they clumsily made their way up the stairs.  When they got to the top, Clarke pulled back, and struggled to unlock the door as Lexa started kissing her neck and getting handsy, but soon they were in Clarke’s apartment.  Lexa had zero time to look around, because Clarke immediately went for her lips again, and they started ripping off each other’s clothes.  

Tired of being the one getting pushed around, Lexa pinned Clarke to the wall, and started kissing down her neck and now exposed stomach, looking up at Clarke’s heaving chest and parted lips.  “Fuck!”  Clarke gasped as Lexa sucked on a sensitive spot above her hip, “I want you now!” 

Lexa stood up, and wrapped Clarke’s legs around her waist.  Perhaps not the smartest thing to do drunk, but she was one to do brazen things while intoxicated.  “Where’s your room?” She demanded.  She was desperate to fuck the blonde.

“First door on the left,” Clarke said between grinding on Lexa and kissing her hard.

Lexa growled, and walked them quickly into the room indicated before tossing Clarke on the bed and immediately pulling off her jeans and panties in one fluid movement.  She took a beat to admire the blonde’s body as well as let Clarke scoot up to make room.  Her curves were dramatic and beautiful in the October moonlight, and Lexa couldn’t help being stunned for a minute by the sight.  Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when Clarke lifted her hips in need.

“You can admire later.”  

Clarke tried to sound in charge, but Lexa could hear the barely concealed whine in her tone, and grinned as she laid on top of her, letting her hand wander down to the split in Clarke’s legs.  Her hand barely grazed the outer lips, and yet it got coated in wetness.  Lexa inhaled quickly, “Fuck, you’re so wet, babe.”  The blonde could do nothing but whimper, and so Lexa took her index finger, and slowly pushed it into the woman’s hot core.  They both moaned in unison, incredibly turned on by each other, and Lexa started pumping in and out while gently circling Clarke’s clit with her thumb.

“M-more,” Clarke stuttered, “more fingers.”

Wordlessly, Lexa slowly added her middle and ring fingers, careful to watch Clarke and ensure they weren’t too much. Based on Clarke’s face, she was in heaven, so Lexa resumed thrusting into her, curling her fingers as she did to reach her g-spot, and getting wetter every time she heard the blonde’s deep, raspy moan.  As the moans blended together, and got louder, Lexa went faster, and curled her fingers further into Clarke, as she watched her from above.  Clarke was so delirious from the pleasure that she could do nothing but close her eyes and cling tightly to the sheets around her, or to Lexa’s neck, or shoulder, or back.  Lexa knew there would be red marks when she examined herself later, but she didn’t care.  She was driven by nothing but the desire to make this stranger come for her.  Feeling too distant, she flushed her bare torso with Clarke’s and as she felt Clarke tighten around her hand, she kissed the blonde deeply yet again, causing her sensations to skyrocket.  Before long, Clarke had turned her face into Lexa’s shoulder, and was coming hard, moaning louder than anyone Lexa had fucked before, before melting into the bed, satisfied, below Lexa.

Lexa rolled to the side, leaving her arm wrapped around Clarke’s waist as they both came down from the high and regulated their breathing.  As she watched Clarke’s face, and its transition from ecstasy to calm, she felt a softness in her she hadn’t expected so soon, but pushed it aside.  Now was not the time.

Clarke laughed lightly, and Lexa quirked an eyebrow.  “Fuck.  I was not expecting that.”  She laughed again, rubbing her face with the hand that wasn’t trapped under Lexa’s arm.  Lexa remained silent, and made small circles with her fingers on Clarke’s stomach and chest.

Much to her surprise, Clarke pulled her in again, kissing her just as passionately as when they were fucking.  “Don’t think I’m finished with you yet,” she teased, dragging a finger from Lexa’s jawline down between her exposed breasts before tracing a small, erect nipple.  Lexa closed her eyes, the sensation of being touched like that for the first time in a while overwhelming her.

Clarke moved so that she was now on top of Lexa, and continued moving her hand south, but pausing at Lexa’s hips, eyeing her hungrily.  “I bet you’re so wet, all hot and bothered from fucking me.”  She slid her hand lower, and Lexa groaned, writhing below her.

“Please, Clarke.”

Clarke ignored her, and took one of Lexa’s nipples in her mouth, making Lexa whine.  It felt so good, but what she really needed was to be touched somewhere much lower.

“Please…” Her words were getting fractured with need. “...fuck...me…”

As if a switch went off, Clarke’s eyes snapped up and locked with Lexa’s, just as she pushed two fingers into Lexa, causing Lexa to yelp at the sudden sensation of being filled.  Without pause, Clarke started to methodically fuck Lexa, curling her fingers at just the perfect time to make Lexa moan a little deeper than the thrust before, and in mere minutes, Lexa came all over Clarke’s hand, much sooner than she had anticipated she would, and surprising them both.  Clarke laid down again, and played with Lexa’s nipples, making it difficult for Lexa to catch her breath.

“Do you…” Lexa took a few breaths, “mind not... doing that for a minute?”

“Doing what?”  Clarke asked innocently.  She stroked Lexa’s nipple again.  “This?”

Lexa moaned.  If Clarke kept that up, she’d be wet and needy all over again.  Clarke smirked, and Lexa realized that may have been her intention as the blonde takes the same nipple in her mouth for a moment before kissing and sucking her way down Lexa’s stomach.  Lexa started to squirm, the heat building in her once again.  When she felt a finger circle her clit, she sighed, and started to move her hips again.

Without a word, Clarke moved her fingers back into Lexa’s core, and started sucking on her clit, making Lexa lose her mind in pleasure, and she came even faster and harder than she did the first time, this time in less than a minute.   She swore she could feel Clarke chuckle into the space between her thighs before coming up to kiss Lexa, letting her taste herself of the blonde’s lips.  Lexa was still feeling aftershocks as she drifted, and she was so comfortable, nestled in the bend of Clarke’s neck, that she was disoriented when she felt Clarke get up, and nudge her shoulder.

“I should go to bed.  Are you alright finding your way home?”

Lexa nodded, still in a daze from coming down from her sexual high.

“I’ll wait for you to get dressed, and for your ride to show up.”

Lexa blearily got dressed, and Clarke did the same, and then called a lyft.  They waited at the entrance to Clarke’s apartment in silence until the car arrived, and then waved farewell when it was time for Lexa to go home.

“I’d like to see you again,” Clarke said, her blue eyes still dark from arousal.

“Y-yeah.”  Lexa’s voice cracked from exhaustion.  “I’d like that.”

“Well, goodnight, get home safe.”

“Thanks.  Goodnight.”  Lexa kissed Clarke on the cheek, and slowly walked out to the car.  She slept all the way to her apartment, and collapsed on her bed.


	2. Getting into the Rhythm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut, honestly. Maybe a few feels. Enjoy! -TA

###  Chapter Two: Getting into the Rhythm

 

Lexa was pleased to find that she didn’t have a hangover the next morning when she woke up to the sunlight streaming onto her face.  She had expected at least a headache, but perhaps the sex had cleared the toxins in some way, and spared her the pain.  Still half asleep, she rolled over and pulled her phone off the bed stand to check her messages and the time.  It was just after nine, and she had a couple of texts from her friends.

**Anya (1:15 am):** Let me know when you get home.

Lexa quickly responded, letting her friend know that she had gotten home around 3AM and had passed out.  She figured Anya wouldn’t pry about how the rest of her night had gone until they met up later

**Lincoln (2:05 am):** What did you think of Octavia?

She hesitated, thinking.  She hadn’t really talked with Octavia, but from what she saw, the girl seemed nice enough, and definitely tough enough to kick Lincoln’s ass, and she decided to tell him as much.  Luna and Roan hadn’t contacted her, so she went to check her tinder messages, to see if Clarke had contacted her since last night.  She opened the app and her heart sank a little when she saw that there were no new messages from the attractive blonde, but then tried to shake herself out of it.

“There’s no need to be disappointed, Lexa,” she muttered to herself, locking her phone and getting up to get dressed.  “It’s casual, her profile says just as much.”  She shook her head, and carried on with getting ready, she was supposed to be meeting Anya at their favorite brunch spot in a little less than an hour and a half.  

Soon enough, she had donned her jacket and headed for the Blood Orange cafe, and made sure to let Anya know she would be there in a few minutes.

After walking five blocks in the cold wind, she hurried into the cafe, and spotted Anya sitting at a small table by the window.

“Hey An,” she greeted, unwrapping her scarf and pulling off her jacket as she moved to sit down.

“Hey.  How was the rest of your night?” Anya asked, sipping her black coffee and watching as Lexa settled in.

“It was...rejuvenating.” Lexa bit the inside of her cheek in reflection of her moments between the sheets with Clarke, and squirmed at the particular memory of the look in Clarke’s eyes right before fucking Lexa.   She cleared her throat, “Uh, how was yours?”

Anya could tell that Lexa was distracted, but decided to refrain from remarking on it.  “Great.  I went back to Raven’s place after the bar closed.”  A tinge of pink showed up on her cheeks, so light that someone who didn’t know her might not have even noticed it, but Lexa did.  “She’s certainly full of surprises.”

“I see your friend has arrived,” said a waiter, who must have seen Lexa sit down and had finally made his way over to the table.  “Can I get you anything, miss?”  He looked young and eager to please, and also unfamiliar.  Lexa figured he was new.

“Yes, can I get a coffee please?  And the egg white frittata?”

“You got it!”  He paused, trying to remember something.  “Oh!  Cream and sugar?”

Lexa grinned, he was sweet.  “Yes please!  Extra sugar, actually.” The waiter nodded and walked over to the next table to take their order as well.  Lexa turned back to Anya.

“I bet she is, she’s definitely an interesting character.”

Anya nodded, a gleam of mischief in her eyes.  “You know, she and Octavia are best friends with Clarke.”

Lexa’s eyes widened.  “Really?  I had no idea.  Did Raven say anything this morning?”

Her friend’s lip ticked up at the corner.  “No.  She was too preoccupied by other things.”

“Oh.”  Lexa had foolishly hoped that Clarke might have texted something about their night together to Raven.

“Why do you ask?”  The waiter returned with Lexa’s coffee, and Anya’s avocado toast.

Lexa took a sip, and closed her eyes, avoiding the question momentarily.  This place had the most delicious coffee in town, and the best part was that it was bottomless.  Forget mimosas, she had all she needed right here.

“I was just wondering.  Clarke said she wanted to see me again.”  Her stomach got butterflies at the thought of another heated night with the blonde.

Anya took a bite out of her toast.  “It went that well huh?”

“Yeah, it was memorable, to say the least.”  She thought back to Clarke pushing her up against the wall and kissing her fiercely…  

“When are you going to see her again?”

They both took pulls of their hot drinks simultaneously.  “I’m not sure, she hasn’t messaged me today.  It might be a few days.”  She kept her tone cool and detached, hoping if she acted that way on the outside, she would feel that way on the inside.  _  After all _ , she kept reminding herself,  _ it’s just sex.  If she doesn’t actually want to see me again, at least we had a fun time. _

“Raven was telling me that Clarke is a resident at the hospital.  I wouldn’t be surprised if she takes a while to get back to you, what with their busy schedules and all.”

“Whoa,” Lexa exhaled.  “I had no idea what she did.”

Anya laughed.  “That’s what happens when you hook up with a stranger, Lex.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Lexa waved her off, and they drifted to different topics.  By the time brunch was over, the invasive thoughts of last night had faded into the background, and Lexa was focused on getting ready for the rest of the day.

 

<<<<>>>>

 

Three days after Clarke hooked up with the gorgeous brunette Lexa, she was coming off of a forty eight hour shift at the hospital, tired and upset.  She had lost two teenagers to overdoses, and was trying not to beat herself up about it by planning to treat herself tonight with a bottle of cheap wine and some netflix.  Since she was still a resident, she was still in a bit of debt, and budgeting was tight now and then.  This was one of those times.

She picked out a red wine with a funny label — a picture of a raccoon riding piggyback on a lion- and settled in for the night, choosing a science fiction television show that she had heard a lot of praise for.  After watching two episodes, it was still only ten at night, and Clarke was restless.  She had intentionally not messaged Lexa the past few days to maintain her distance, and figured it couldn’t hurt to see if she was available to meet up tonight and get some of her frustration out in a productive way.  She whipped out her phone and opened her conversation with Lexa.

**Clarke:**  Are you busy

Clarke figured getting straight to the point was the most efficient way of getting her intentions across.  She queued up another episode, and waited for a response.  Twenty minutes in, her phone buzzed.

**Lexa:** Hi, yeah no I’m just finishing up at work.   Why do you ask?

The blonde rolled her eyes a little, laughing to herself at Lexa’s attempt at innocence.

**Clarke:**  You know why.

**Clarke:**  Do you want to come over?

Not a minute later, Lexa replied again.

**Lexa:**  Sure.  What’s your address again?

**Clarke:** 809 Azgeda st

**Lexa:** I’ll be there in half an hour.

**Clarke:** Can’t wait ;)

With Lexa on her way, Clarke paused the show, and hopped up to change.  She hadn’t gotten out of her scrubs yet, and wanted to look a little less frumpy.  She put on some booty shorts and a crop top that draped over one shoulder, and even went as far to make sure she was wearing matching lingerie and her teeth didn’t have wine stains on them.  She was just about finished straightening up her bed covers when her phone beeped.  She had turned on the sound so she wouldn’t miss a message while she was running around.

**Lexa:** I’m here, which doorbell do I ring?

**Clarke:** apartment b

Not ten seconds, the doorbell rang, and Clarke buzzed Lexa in, and soon there was a knock at the door.  Clarke swung it open immediately to an extremely cold Lexa, shivering in her wool dress coat and work clothes.

“Despite the fact that I would hate to be wearing shorts right now, I have to admit the sight of you warms me up pretty quickly,” Lexa complimented as she walked inside, shedding her coat and draping it on the hook by the door.

“Hi,” Clarke breathed, “I could say the same about you, miss business.”  Lexa’s ass looked incredible in her work slacks, and the deep green of her blouse made her eyes pop.

In response, Lexa just smiled and looked Clarke up and down.

“Want anything to drink?  I have a bottle of red open.”  Clarke sauntered down the hall through the modest living room and then into the adjacent kitchen, which had a small opening in the wall for a breakfast bar.

“Sure.  What kind?”  Lexa inquired.

“Oh, it’s just a blend, nothing fancy but it takes the edge off.  Here.”  She handed the brunette a generous glass, and served herself a similar amount.  “Do you mind if we watch a little netflix while we drink?  I was halfway through an episode of something.”

“Sounds good to me,” Lexa agreed, taking a gulp of her wine.  It wasn’t great compared to other wines she’d had at work parties and mixers, but it was decent.  The two sat down on the small sofa, about a foot away from each other, but when the show resumed, Clarke sighed and leaned into Lexa.  Not only did Clarke crave sex, but she craved physical proximity as well.  Since she wasn’t planning on a relationship anytime soon, the short times before and after a hookup were really the only moments she could get that intimacy and so she took full advantage.  She felt Lexa tense at the initial contact, but then relax after a minute or so, even going as far as wrapping her arm around Clarke’s shoulders and sinking more comfortably into the couch.  They stayed like that for a while, in comfortable silence as the episode wrapped up.  Lexa was incredibly comfortable, and Clarke had to stop herself several times from falling asleep.

“That was pretty interesting,” Lexa started.  Clarke sat up and turned off the television, stifling a yawn.  “I mean I didn’t really know what was going on but I could tell it was going somewhere cool.”

Clarke smiled, “Yeah I like it.  I just started it but I’m looking forward to watching more after work.”

“Oh yeah, you’re a resident at the hospital, right?”

Clarke wasn’t sure how Lexa knew that.  “Yeah… I didn’t put that in my profile though.”

She noticed Lexa stiffen slightly next to her before clearing her throat and explaining.  “Oh uh, apparently my friend Anya is hooking up with your friend Raven, who told her.  I’m sorry, I promise didn’t look you up or anything.”

Clarke relaxed.  “Oh, okay.  Yeah, Raven is definitely not tight lipped so I guess I can see that.  But yeah, I’m studying to be an emergency response doctor.”  She sighed, leaning back into the woman next to her.  “It’s hard.  Today I lost two teenagers.”

Lexa turned her torso so that she could face Clarke properly.  “I’m so sorry, I can’t imagine how hard that is.”  She held such an earnest expression on her face that Clarke couldn’t help but feel a little better.

“Thanks.  You get used to it, but sometimes there are still bad days.”  She had a difficult time maintaining eye contact as she spoke, feeling apprehensive about opening up to this woman she barely knew.  “But anyways, I’m more interested in  _ you _ .”

“Me?” Lexa squeaked, not ready to be in the hot seat. 

“Well,” Clarke leaded, looking into Lexa’s eyes with intention, “more interested in your lips, to be specific.”

“Oh…” Lexa maintained a straight face, but Clarke saw her pupils immediately dilate to twice their original size.  It always pleased her when she could tell when someone wanted her, she felt powerful and in control.  

Desire shot through Clarke like a bullet, and she threaded her hands through Lexa’s dark hair without a second thought before pulling their faces so close together she could feel Lexa’s breath on her lips.  Carefully she leaned in, her mouth parted slightly, and kissed Lexa slowly.  She savored the aftertaste of red wine they had shared, and the quick intake of air Lexa made at the initial contact.  She teased her tongue across Lexa’s plush red lips, making small dips into her mouth and smirking when Lexa tried to capture it with her own.  Without much fuss, she swung her leg over Lexa and straddled her, making sure to grind on her just enough to elicit a small gasp.  She loved turning on people.  There was something so invigorating about knowing she was the cause of their moans and their wriggling and their need for  _ her _ .  She leaned away from kissing Lexa, and watched her with hooded eyes as she ground done on her pelvis, almost giving the brunette a lap dance as she moved her hips in figure eights.  Lexa was beautiful to watch, her eyebrows knitted together slightly and she subconsciously moved her lower half in sync with Clarke’s.  About a minute into Clarke’s teasing, she seemed to realize she could  _ touch _ Clarke, and immediately placed her hands on Clarke’s ass, making Clarke laugh.

“Smooth,” she whispered teasingly, proceeding to nip and then suck on Lexa’s unpierced earlobe.  Just as she hoped, Lexa gasped, and her left hand moved into Clarke’s hair, keeping her there.  “Hmm, you like that, huh?”  All the stress and sleepiness she had been feeling earlier seemingly evaporated as she kissed her way down Lexa’s neck and she inhaled the delicious scent of Lexa.

“Mhm,” Lexa managed, her eyes now closed in concentration of the things Clarke was doing to her.  Clarke gave her neck a playful nip, and instead of reacting in pain, Lexa moaned.  Clarke was officially drenched.  She yanked off her shirt, and giving Lexa no warning, started unbuttoning hers.  She didn’t get very far, though, before Lexa stopped her by grabbing her wrists tightly enough so that she couldn’t break free.

“Lay down,” Lexa instructed breathily, “And take your pants off.”  From the last time they had fucked, Clarke knew fully well that Lexa was getting into top mode.  Lexa’s expression had darkened into something hungry, and Clarke was incredibly turned on.

“Can’t I at least take your shirt off?”  She asked, laying down nonetheless when Lexa released her, and shimmying her shorts down her long legs.

“If you’re good.” Lexa was watching her undress, practically salivating.  “Take off your panties too.”

Clarke raised her eyebrows, but obeyed.  The cool air on her core made her shiver, and Lexa got on top of her quickly in an effort to keep her warm.  The intimacy was more than Clarke had expected: Lexa draped her legs were over the back of the couch and off the edge of seat, giving her perfect access to Clarke’s dripping wet center, and leaving Clarke fully exposed.

Without hesitation, Lexa adjusted herself and immediately went down on Clarke, wrapping her hands around the tops of Clarke’s legs and digging her nails into the soft skin there.

“Oh... _ fuck, _ ” Clarke exhaled.  Lexa was lapping up Clarke’s juices and really getting her face in there, so much so that her nose was rubbing against Clarke’s clit with every movement she made.  Lexa would take long, strong swipes with her tongue, and then make small, concise flicks on Clarke’s clit before diving back into deeply mouth fucking Clarke’s pussy.  

Clarke was barely coherent, and the moans and other sounds she made were almost sinful with the lust they contained.  Never had she been eaten out so thoroughly, and she couldn’t help vocalizing.  “Oh my god, that feels so fucking good.”  So beside herself with pleasure, she dug her hand into Lexa’s thick hair, pulling Lexa’s face harder into her, and used her other hand to cover her mouth in a feeble attempt to quiet herself.  Every few minutes or so, Lexa would come up for air, and allow her hot breath to further stimulate Clarke’s sex before going back down on her.  Soon enough, Clarke felt her climax growing in her lower belly, and could do nothing but buck her hips with every movement of Lexa’s tongue, until she was coming so hard she was frozen in place, back arched, for an entire minute, rigid from the flames of pleasure coursing through her.

Lexa looked up to watch, a satisfied grin on her wet lips as Clarke resided into post orgasm tremors, some intense enough she thought she might be coming again.

“Come...up here…” she gasped, motioning for Lexa to lay on top of her.  She felt the only way she could recover from such an orgasm was to have Lexa’s entire weight on her to stop the seismic shifts her nerves kept firing through her veins.  Obediently, Lexa did, nestling her head in the crook of Clarke’s neck like she had the first night, but this time Clarke noticed how perfectly she fit there.  A small warmth grew in her chest, but she refused to acknowledge it.  They stayed like that for a few minutes before Clarke pulled back her head to look at Lexa accusingly.

“You’re still fully clothed!”

Lexa looked down at herself, shrugging and smiling smugly.  “I was too busy trying to get in your pants, Clarke.”

“You should really get naked.”  Clarke said matter of factly, nodding her head in self agreement.

“Oh yeah?” Lexa teased.  “Why’s that?”

“You know why,” Clarke chided, paralleling what she had texted the brunette earlier in the evening.

Lexa had an impish look on her face still.  “I really don’t.  Perhaps you can tell me why?”

“Very funny.” Clarke wrinkled her nose playfully, and started kissing Lexa’s neck.  “Now get naked before there are consequences.”  Before Lexa could even do anything, Clarke continued where she had left off unbuttoning Lexa’s shirt, this time biting and sucking every spot where the fabric had previously been.  Soon Lexa’s top and bra were off and Clarke was getting too impatient to bother with her dress pants, instead opting for just pushing her hand past the unbuttoned waistband and resting it on top of Lexa’s silky briefs.

“Mmm these are nice,” she remarked, feeling the softness of the undergarment, simultaneously pulling them up to tighten them over Lexa’s wet core.  Lexa groaned, almost to the point of whining at the feeling.  “Where’d you get them?”

“A little — ” Clarke tugged a little harder on Lexa’s bottoms, and the brunette had to stifle another moan. “ — boutique.  In the Gona District.”  Clarke had release her briefs and had slid her hand into them, and hovered over Lexa’s wet outer lips.  Lexa bucked her hips with a whimper, and Clarke knew that toying with Lexa was going to be too fun.

“What boutique? I’ve been looking for some cute bottoms like that myself,” she said, trying to hide her laughter at Lexa’s heightening desperation.  She lightly brushed the tip of her middle finger along Lexa’s wetness.

“Clarke…” Lexa groaned, her breathing becoming more irregular with anticipation.

“Hmm? Do you not remember the name?” Clarke pushed her index finger into Lexa and curled it slightly.

“I need you,” Lexa pleaded, “I’m so wet, Clarke.”

The blonde clicked her tongue in false sympathy.  “I can see that, I guess I can try to help,” and she pushed another finger in and started to slowly thrust into Lexa with her hand.  But it wasn’t enough, and Lexa arched her back, trying to touch Clarke, to feel more than just Clarke’s hand in her.  In response, Clarke palmed one of Lexa’s breasts, thumbing the cherry red nipple and pinching it from time to time as she kept up her steady rhythm.  Now though, as she detected Lexa’s breathing speeding up, she would speed up a little as well, minute by minute, until she was fucking Lexa so hard that she was actually pushing them both further up the couch and Lexa could do nothing but pull at Clarke’s hips and hair and shoulders in a frenzy as the tide of her orgasm hit her full force.

They were both sweaty now, the cold of the outdoors the furthest thing from their minds as Clarke laid back down next to Lexa, with no choice but to get as close as possible on the sofa.  “Good?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

“Mhm, very good.”  Lexa had been staring at the ceiling since she came.  “Even if it were bad, it’s just like pizza.”

Clarke was confused at the strange comment, “What does that even  _ mean _ ?”

Lexa looked over, and Clarke was struck by how green Lexa’s eyes suddenly seemed to be.  “Well, you know, even when pizza is bad, it’s still pretty good.  Same with sex.”  She shrugged, and passively kissed Clarke’s shoulder.

“That… is incredibly accurate, wow,” Clarke shook her head, laughing.

“I think about that a lot,” Lexa admitted, laughing a little herself.  Clarke wanted to ask, ‘What else do you think about a lot?’ but refrained, and instead checked the time on her phone.

“Oh shit, it’s already one, I should be going to bed.” She started getting up, but Lexa held on to her.

“Just a few more minutes, you’re so comfortable.”

“Alright,” Clarke conceded, sinking back down, “but I really do have to go to bed soon.”  Lexa said nothing, and just cuddled up closer to her.  One the one hand, Clarke’s thoughts were screaming at her to kick out the beautiful brunette before lines were blurred too much, but on the other hand, laying next to Lexa felt kind of nice.  Fighting her inner voice, she tried to enjoy the moment.  Lexa’s breathing had slowed, and Clarke could almost hear her own heartbeat in the quiet.  It was so peaceful, and Clarke had even started dozing off when her anxieties jolted her wide awake, and she sat up for good.

“I’m sorry, I’m falling asleep, I really need to go to bed.”  The tranquility she had felt was now replaced with high tension as she wished desperately for solitude.  Lexa got up without a word, and put on her clothes and coat while Clarke just watched.   _ The least fun part of sex,  _ she thought,  _ seeing them put clothes on that I had just taken off. _

“Goodnight, Clarke,” Lexa murmured, fully dressed and standing in front of the blonde.  She stooped down and gave Clarke a chaste kiss on the lips.  When Clarke blinked, Lexa was gone, and the only evidence that she had been there was a half-empty wine glass.

  
  
  
  



End file.
